Das Spiegellabyrinth
by Kuraiko
Summary: Ein Anruf lässt Yuugi nichts anderes übrig als sich mit Gedanken auseinander zu setzen, vor denen er sonst davon läuft. Findet er wieder den Weg hinaus aus dem Labyrinth seines Bewusstseins?


**Das Spiegellabyrinth

* * *

**

Yuugi legte den Telefonhörer zurück und hörte es klacken. Sie wartete also auf ihn. Schön. Er schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Es war okay, sagte er sich und der Satz fiel in die leere Stille in seinem Kopf wie auf eine weiche Matratze. Er hatte nicht dagegen protestiert, als er zum ersten mal von dem Date erfahren hatte, und das würde er jetzt auch nicht tun. Es ging ihn schließlich nichts an, nicht wahr? Er war so etwas wie der Vermittler, die Zwischeninstanz. Mehr nicht.

Der Druck auf seinen Lungen zwang ihn wieder dazu tief einzuatmen, aber die Augen ließ er trotzdem geschlossen. Es würde ihm helfen sich zu konzentrieren, bei dem, was er jetzt tun musste. Es würde ihm helfen, wenn er nicht den kleinen Tisch im Flur mit dem Telefonapparat darauf anstarren musste, die ganze Zeit über.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit seiner Augenlider hielt nicht lange an. Er stellte es sich vor und es wurde Wirklichkeit – das Bild von einem Gang irgendwo im Nirgendwo, merkwürdig vertraut und vertraut merkwürdig. Yuugi wusste, dass er die Wände sogar berühren konnte und sich einbilden, er würde tatsächlich etwas unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Aber ihm war nicht danach sich auf das Spiegellabyrinth seines Bewusstseins einzulassen.

Er zögerte, bevor er losging. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und starrte auf seine Füße. Natürlich waren es gar nicht seine wirklichen Füße, alles nur Einbildung, das Bild seiner Selbst in diesem Raum seiner Selbst – aber eigentlich, überlegte er und konnte nicht entscheiden, ob es ein angenehmer oder unangenehmer Gedanke war, eigentlich waren es doch seine wirklichen Füße, denn nirgendwo sonst gab es eine Wirklichkeit, in der diese Füße nur ihm gehörten. Yuugi betrachtete sie – bloß, ohne die Pantoffeln, die sein realer Körper irgendwo außerhalb seines Kopfes trug – und bewegte die Zehen. Das war ein befriedigendes Gefühl – er bewegte sie. Niemand sonst.

Nur hier konnte er sich das mit Sicherheit sagen.

Yuugi zwang sich diese Überlegungen abzubrechen und vorwärts zu gehen. Er hätte nicht zu gehen brauchen – dies war sein Bewusstsein, wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er gleich dort aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht, wo ihn seine Füße jetzt hintrugen. Aber er wollte es nicht. Lächerlich, wie es war, so hoffte Yuugi trotzdem, ein wenig Bewegung – ob nun reelle oder nicht – würde seine Gedanken ordnen helfen und ihm etwas Ruhe verschaffen. Damit er bei der bevorstehenden Begegnung nur das sagte, was gesagt werden musste.

Es hatte ihn eigentlich nicht überrascht. Anzu hatte lange gebraucht, um sich zu überwinden und ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen, aber er hatte es kommen sehen. Er konnte es sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen – sein anderes Ich war nun mal ungeheuer charismatisch und die ganze geheimnisvolle Aura machte ihn bestimmt noch anziehender, auch wenn er sich mit dem Manko von Yuugis Aussehen herumschlagen musste. Obwohl selbst das kein unüberwindbares Hindernis zu sein schien, schließlich bestimmte Yuugis anderes Ich auf gewisse Art und Weise auch sein Äußeres und verlieh seiner Persönlichkeit damit einen eigenen Ausdruck.

War es also ein Wunder, dass Anzu sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Sicherlich nicht. Und dass Yuugis anderes Ich auch keine Einwände erhob… na ja, er war schließlich dreitausend Jahre lang allein gewesen. Da war es ihm wohl kaum zu verübeln, wenn er etwas Gesellschaft freudig annahm. Also verabredeten sie sich zu einem Date. Es war okay.

Aber wenn es okay war, warum hatte er dann den Drang bezwingen müssen in Tränen auszubrechen, als er Anzu und seinem anderem Ich zugehört hatte? …Tränen, die er nie weinen konnte, weil selbst diese Freiheit ein Alleinsein erforderte, das ihm nicht möglich war. Nie mehr.

Der Gang dehnte sich ins Unendliche. Yuugi setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, während um ihn herum seine eigenen Gedanken widerhallten.

Er erinnerte sich noch an die erste Zeit mit seinem anderen Ich. Wie froh und dankbar er doch gewesen war, endlich jemanden zu haben, auf den er sich voll und ganz verlassen konnte, auf den er sich stützen konnte, jemand, der ihm seine Probleme und Sorgen abnahm. Es war nicht fair von ihm gewesen, dem Pharao sein tägliches Leben aufzubürden… aber dieser hatte nie Einwände erhoben. Manchmal hatte Yuugi sogar den Eindruck, dass es für sein anderes Ich eine Art Rückzahlung war, dafür, dass er in Yuugi wieder diese Welt erleben durfte. So hatten sie eine Art stumme Vereinbarung geschlossen. Und während es Yuugi genoss nicht mehr allein mit dem Leben fertig werden zu müssen, bemerkte er nicht, wie sein anderes Ich dieses Leben immer mehr übernahm.

Er mochte den Pharao. Es war schwer ihn nicht zu mögen. Er zog alle um sich herum in seinen Bann. Selbst Seto Kaiba, der sich standhaft weigerte irgendeine persönliche Bindung zu jemand anderem als seinem Bruder zuzugeben, nannte ihn seinen größten Rivalen und Gegner. Ohne den Pharao würde er nicht einmal Yuugis Namen kennen.

Und was ist, strich eine leise Stimme über die dunklen Wände, was ist mit meinen Freunden? Würden sie meinen Namen kennen, wenn der Pharao nicht da wäre?

Yuugi blieb stehen und sagte sich abermals Nein. Er sollte nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken. Seine Freunde waren ihrer beider Freunde. Sie hatten schon so viel miteinander durchgemacht, es war treulos und gemein von ihm, ihnen solche Dinge auch nur in Gedanken zu unterstellen. Vor allem, da seine Gedanken auch nicht sicher waren, nicht einmal hier… und er wollte den Pharao nicht verletzen. Er kümmerte sich doch immer so um ihn. Wie ein älterer Bruder.

Nur, dass dieser älterer Bruder ihm seine Identität stahl.

* * *

Yuugi riss die Augen auf und sah sich wieder dem Telefon gegenüber. Eine seltsame Panik ergriff ihn und er starrte den Apparat gebannt an, als könne dieser jeden Moment zum klingelnden Leben erwachen und ihn mit einer fröhlichen Mädchenstimme wieder in einen Abgrund stürzen. Endlich zwang er sich wegzusehen und stürmte davon, während sein Herz immer noch wie verrückt klopfte.

Anzu sieht auch nur ihn…

Er machte die Tür in seinem Zimmer sorgfältig zu und klammerte sich am Türgriff fest. Der Anblick des gewohnten kleinen Raums beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Hier reagierte nichts auf seine Vorstellungen und Stimmungen, hier war er sicher vor sich selbst.

Dann sah er das Hemd und die neue Jeans ordentlich über der Stuhllehne hängen. Seine Hand rutschte vom Türgriff. Diese Kleidung hatte sein anderes Ich am Morgen beiseite gelegt, damit er sich schnell für die Verabredung umziehen konnte. Er war ungewohnt nervös gewesen, auch wenn er sich bemüht hatte es nicht zu zeigen, und Yuugi hatte ihm ein Dutzend Mal versichern müssen, dass Jugendliche das heutzutage tatsächlich so trugen.

Das Bild von dem etwas verlegenen Lächeln des andern stieg vor seinem inneren Auge auf, sein eigenes Gesicht, sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in einem Teich mit unruhiger Wasseroberfläche. Wenn die anderen Yuugi ansahen, wen sahen sie dann? Wen sah Anzu?

Yuugi merkte, dass er zitterte, und wusste nicht, warum. Es war lächerlich. Er lebte nun schon so lange mit einem zweiten Ich. Alle anderen hatten sich längst daran gewöhnt, wie konnte er jetzt auf einmal mit so etwas ankommen? Aber kein einziges mal hatten sie ihn gefragt… wie es ihm dabei ging. Wie er damit zurecht kam.

Sie denken, wenn ich lächle, ist alles in Ordnung.

Und der Spruch „Wenn wir zusammen sind, wird alles gut!" ließ eine entscheidende Frage offen. Wer war mit ‚wir' gemeint?

Bevor der Pharao in sein Leben getreten war, war nichts gut geworden. Jetzt war er schon dafür bekannt, sofort einsatzbereit aufzuspringen, sobald es wieder mal die Welt zu retten gab. Yuugi Mutou, Held der Schwachen und Unterdrückten. Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit. König der Spiele.

Yuugi verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit in sich hochkommen. Wo in dieser ganzen riesigen Heuchelei war noch er selbst zu finden? Der wahre Yuugi Mutou?

Er sank an der Wand in sich zusammen und war froh, dass der Pharao hinter seiner eigenen Tür in seinem Bewusstsein darauf wartete, dass Yuugi ihn rief. Er wäre lieber gestorben, als seinem anderen Ich zu erklären, was gerade in ihm vorging.

Und wenn schon, dachte er plötzlich. Wenn ich sterben würde – wenn der wahre Yuugi Mutou sterben würde – würde es überhaupt jemandem auffallen? Würde es jemanden kümmern? Die Welt würde sich weiterdrehen, beschützt von dem wieder auferstandenen Pharao und seinen treuen Freunden… er, Yuugi, konnte noch nicht einmal einen Grabstein für sich allein bekommen…

Ich werde nicht sterben!

Yuugi sprang auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Woher waren diese Gedanken nur gekommen? Er war doch sonst immer der optimistische, fröhliche Part des Duos gewesen und hatte den anderen aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, so dass sie zusammen der Zukunft entgegen sehen konnten! Auch, wenn sich am Ende tatsächlich nur einer dieser Zukunft stellte …

* * *

Er lief durch diesen Gang. Seine Füße verursachten keinerlei Geräusch. Es war totenstill, nicht einmal das Gedankenflüstern begleitete den hastigen Sprint ins Ich. In irgendein Ich.

Ich muss es ihm sagen, jagte es durch Yuugis Kopf. Ich muss ihm sagen, dass er Anzu in einer Stunde abholen soll. Sie mag es nicht, wenn jemand zu spät kommt, und das ist ihr erstes Date…

Jemand war hinter ihm her. Obwohl nichts zu hören war, spürte Yuugi die fremde Präsenz. Es war wie ein fernes Glühen, das immer näher kam. Gleichgültig, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er kam nicht voran und das Andere holte ihn unaufhaltsam ein. Warum nur konnte er nicht endlich ankommen, das hier war doch sein Bewusstsein? Es war wie in einem Albtraum. Und wie in seinen Träumen war auch hier der Pharao nicht da, um ihm zu helfen, obwohl Yuugi laut nach ihm rief, voll von seltsamer und unwirklicher Angst.

Und was, wenn es der Pharao war, der ihn da hetzte?

Yuugis Beine gaben nach und er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, direkt vor einer massiven Wand. Er sah auf, sein Atem ging ganz ruhig, und sein Blick fiel auf die Tür. Die große goldene Tür mit dem eingravierten Symbol des Horus-Auges. Der Eingang zum Labyrinth anderer Art und Weise, zur Innenwelt seines zweiten Ichs.

Er sprang auf und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür, hämmerte dagegen, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, während es hinter ihm dunkel wurde. Er hatte Angst. War das Reich der Schatten in seinen Kopf eingedrungen?

Es wurde kalt und er drehte sich um, mit dem Rücken an die raue Wand gepresst. Überall Nebel, der Korridor war verschwunden. Ein Albtraum. Und der Albtraum nahm Gestalt an, als die Nebel eine Figur frei gaben, die sich Yuugi langsam näherte.

…Ich kann noch so laut schreien, es wird niemand kommen.

Yuugi blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Warum sprach Es mit seiner Stimme?

…Es kümmert sie ja doch nicht, was aus mir wird, niemanden von ihnen.

Er weigerte sich Es klar zu erkennen. Der Nebel war überall und mit ihm diese leise, vorwurfsvolle Stimme, die seine eigene war. Die Tür in seinem Rücken blieb stumm.

…Er braucht mich nicht. Ich bin nur irgendein beliebiger Mensch, der zufälligerweise sein Wirt geworden ist. Es hätte jeder sein können!

Ja. Jeder hätte das kriegen können, was Yuugi jetzt hatte. Seine Freunde, die Anerkennung, all die Möglichkeiten. Er war nur ein Wirt. Eine Hülle. Was war er noch wert ohne den Pharao?

…Nichts.

Nichts. Es war ein bitteres Vergnügen es endlich auszusprechen.

Es war er.

…Ich bin ich.

Yuugi sah in den Spiegel und sein Spiegelbild lächelte ihn an, wie er es jeden Tag tat, der Sonne gleich, die durch den Himmel zog. Es wäre paradox, noch ein weiteres Ich zu entdecken, dachte Yuugi. Als wäre meine Persönlichkeit in tausend Stücke zerfallen. Es gibt gar keine Person namens Yuugi Mutou.

…Es ist nicht genug von mir übrig, um eine ganze Person zu sein. Im Spiegel bin ich schon ganz verblasst…

Yuugi sah auf sich herunter. Tatsächlich. Er konnte durch seine Hände hindurch sehen. Verschwand er jetzt? Na gut, dann kamen der Pharao und Anzu bestimmt besser zurecht.

…Oder auch nicht.

Das Lächeln des Andern hatte sich nicht verändert. Das war das Schlimme daran.

…Das hier ist immer noch mein Körper. Wenn ich mich weigere – wenn ich ‚Nein' sage? Kann ‚mou hitori no boku' denn auch mit Anzu ausgehen, wenn ich es ihm verbiete?

Aber das kann ich nicht, dachte Yuugi. Wenn sie es beide wollen, darf ich mich nicht einmischen.

…Er will mein Leben. Aber ich gebe es ihm nicht. Sie wollen den Pharao. Aber ich gebe ihn ihnen nicht. Was werden sie tun, wenn es nur noch mich gibt?

Das kann ich nicht tun. Wir sind doch alle Freunde.

…Der Pharao ist nur ein Geist. Er ist auf mich angewiesen. Was, wenn ich das Puzzle einfach zerbreche?

Nein!

…Und es dann irgendwo vergrabe, damit es niemals wieder jemand findet. Dann wird er für immer in der Dunkelheit gefangen sein, ganz allein, so wie ich jetzt…

Ich bin nicht allein. Deshalb bin ich ja so einsam.

* * *

Yuugi sah sein Spiegelbild an und spürte die Nässe auf seinen Wangen. Dabei durfte er doch gar nicht weinen.

Wärme flutete seinen Körper. Eine unhörbare Stimme voller Sorge rann wie ein Lichtstrahl durch sein Bewusstsein und Yuugi lächelte.

„Es ist nichts", sagte er halblaut. Die Tür war doch noch aufgegangen. „Anzu hat gerade angerufen, du sollst sie um Sieben abholen…"

Als das eine Ich seine Augen schloss, wurden sie vom zweiten Ich geöffnet.

* * *

Owari +

* * *

Diese FF hier ist sozusagen das Gegenstück zu "Drown". Hier schreibe ich also über die Schattenseiten des mou hitori no boku Daseins aus Yuugis Sicht. Warum? Irgendwie wollte ich mich einfach mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen. Sagt mir, wie ihr darüber denkt.


End file.
